Family Ties
by fluffypinkunicorns001
Summary: Sally Jackson was happy. Sure, she was ran away from home when she was 18 and married an awful man, but she had her son, Percy. But when her grandmother finally comes looking for her, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, they belong to their respective authors, JK Rowling and Rick Riordan.

* * *

Chapter 1

A woman was walking past the busy people and made her way to the Grand Mall Station, located in New York. How her granddaughter could stand this place, she did not know, but she knew that she herself hated New York. It was simply too busy and crowded for her tastes. She much preferred the country life over that. It was quiet and simple and peaceful. Perhaps youngsters liked the surroundings of New York, but she most certainly didn't. But maybe with time, she could perhaps adjust herself to the bright and loud surroundings of New York.

Once she arrived at the candy store, 'Sweet on America', she walked in with the intent of finding Sally Jackson. But on seeing the countless sweets there were, she couldn't resist, but pick a few sweets up. They look good and unique, she justified to herself. Her dentist could go and screw himself. Who was he to tell her that she couldn't have any sweets! She made her way to the counter and saw her granddaughter with a smile on her face as her customer walked off.

"Hello Selene, long time no see," she greeted cordially, taking in the pleasure of seeing her granddaughter's gobsmacked face. "How long has it been? 5 years? 6? 7?"

"Grandmother!" gasped Sally, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to buy sweets, of course!" she said sarcastically, before she said flatly, "Sally, we should talk. We have a lot to discuss don't you think? It's been 7 years, I believe."

"Um, yes we do," Sally said nervously, shuffling boxes of sweets, "Why are you? If you're here to drag me back home, I'm not going back. "

"Oh quit rambling child!" she snapped. Her granddaughter had run off when she was 18, but she knew it was all because of that boy she enamoured with. That boy. She was going to kill him once she finds him. "I'm not here to take you back if that's what you're worried about."

"Yes, grandmother," she complied with a slight frown. "I can't leave the shop until 3 though. I have to cover my shift."

Sally's grandmother waved her hands about dismissively. "Oh, you don't worry about that, dear. Your friend Suzy is coming."

"What?!" yelled out Sally in surprise, eyes wild. "Don't tell me-"

"Silence, young lady," she said, looking at the clock. It was 12. "She should be coming now."

Just as she said that a blonde woman came in hurrying. "Oh I'm not am I? Jesus, Sally you should've warned me if your husband was sick. I can understand, y'know. You better get going!"

Sally looked at her, bewildered. Her husband was off on a weekend vacation with a couple of his friends, something she was glad about.

"Yes, Sally. It's best to get going now," her grandmother said, gesturing to the door.

Suzy looked at her colleague with a look of question. "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's my grandmother, Harriet Black."

* * *

EDITED- 2.12.17

Note- Slightly AU.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Harriet Black stared at menu, hard. What should she pick? Even though they were all ridiculously cheap, she could tell that they were not good quality at all. The restaurant was packed and buzzing with shouts. _It also has a really weird name,_ she thought. _What kind of name is 'McDonalds'?_

"You're going burn a hole in the menu," remarked Sally bemusedly.

Harriet then looked at her granddaughter stonily. "Did we honestly have to come here ?"

"You'll love it," answered Sally, dismissing her grandmother's complaints. She then added brightly, " Besides, it's what people eat nowadays."

"Right, I see," snorted Harriet. "We could've just picked a proper and less-packed restaurant."

Sally ignored her grandmother and ordered for her and herself. When it had come, they both took up a table.

"So, why did come now?" Sally asked as she looked at her grandmother. Her black hair, still riddled with white, looked radiant as ever. The green eyes that Sally shared with her grandmother, still looked hauntingly beautiful. _She looks the same as ever_ thought Sally.

"Because I felt like it," answered Harriet, before she took a bite of her burger. Her eyes widened in surprise as she chewed on the burger. "Merlin, this is amazing!" she exclaimed. How on earth did never come across this invention, she did not know but she knew that she would be dining in 'McDonalds' more than often. Even if it did have a weird name.

Sally nodded her head. "Well, you always went to classy restaurants, so I thought why not?"

"This surprisingly pretty good," admitted Harriet. "I don't know why I didn't go here before."

Harriet knows it's partially her fault.

Correction: completely her fault.

 _I've changed a lot_ she thought. She should've tried adapting to this world more willingly. She didn't always have a preconceived perception of everything. She wasn't always snarky and bad-tempered. _Actually, I was always bad-tempered_ she thought, backtracking, thinking of the times when she blew up people.

"So why did you run away?" asked Harriet as she took a bite. "You never fully explained it in the letter. Was it because of that boy we met in Montauk when we visited your good-for-nothing uncle?"

Sally didn't say anything and simply focused on demolishing her burger.

"So it was because of that boy," murmured Harriet, eyes flashing. "According to my reports, he isn't around."

Sally looked up and focused on her grandmother.

"Well?" inquired Harriet. She was going to get an answer out of her granddaughter no matter what.

"He's lost," said Sally as she looked off into the distant. "He's lost at the sea."

"Right," said Harriet, settling for the rather vague answer. "Very well."

"So why did you really come here?" demanded Sally, redirecting the subject back. She knew her grandmother purposely changed the subject. "Seriously."

Harriet sighed dramatically and placed her jaw in her hand. "Because I felt bored."

 _Actually, it was because I felt rather lonely and decided I was in need of an adventure_

"Right," said Sally, deciding to settle for the obviously fake answer. "I'll accept that for now."

After they had finished, they both walked out.

"Right-o, to your apartment, it is," announced Harriet, who walked through the crowds of New York.

Sally caught up to her grandmother and asked confusedly, " Wait! What do you mean?"

Harriet stopped in her long strides and turned around.

"Your apartment Selene? I'm thinking of staying there for tonight."

* * *

Harriet looked around her granddaughter's apartment. It was messy yet homey. There were some cans that laid on the floor along with some toys in the living room. _It's a small place_ she thought.

"Who are you?"

A voice interrupted Harriet from her thoughts. A young boy stood with messy dark hair paired and eyes like the Mediraterean ocean. _So this was him_ , she thought. A trouble-maker according to her reports but a good boy nonetheless

"I'm a new resident here," said Harriet expectantly. She was going to stay in…this dingy apartment, permanently, which Sally didn't know but it would happen regardless. Perhaps she could persuade Sally to move into a place more neat and comfortable.

"No you're not!" the boy exclaimed.

"Yes I am, boy, Harriet explained slowly, hoping he would get it. Sadly, he didn't. Sally wasn't this annoying and neither was she herself. It's been a long time since she was around children.

"Who are you really?" he pestered, eyes flashing.

"I am living here from now for god's sake!" she exasperated loudly, fixing her bemused eyes on the boy. Ah, now she remembered. Yes, maybe that's why she wasn't around children that much; they were annoying and simply immature.

"No you're not!" the boy said stubbornly.

"Yes, I am, young man!"

"No, you're not!"

Sally walked to see her grandmother and son arguing. It was amusing to see her stubborn grandmother and her equally stubborn son argue. Though she should probably stop them before it gets worse and have situations where earthquakes would occur.

"Percy, meet your Great-grandmother."

Percy looked at her shocked with his mouth agape. Sally suddenly had the urge to laugh out loud (her son was so adorable).

"You can't be serious Mom!" spluttered the boy, shocked. "She's evil!"

The insolence of that boy astounded her!

"Mom, that old hag can't be my great-grandmother!" gaped Percy. He personally thought that she was really mean and stuffy.

Harriet looked at the boy in anger. _Old hag?!_ She was NOT old. She may look like that, but that was purely because of her metamorphmagus ability. She hasn't aged since she was 17! _But I can't tell him that._

"Old hag?!" she seethed, gritting her teeth.

Sally looked at her son and grandmother and said before the argument could escalate any further. "Percy Jackson, could you please apologise to your great-grandmother."

He looked at his mother shocked. In his mind it was unfair, but on seeing his mother's stubborn look, Percy looked down at his feet and mumbled,"Sorry great-grandmother."

"Don't mumble," Harriet sighed. _Merlin, I feel like the Scrooge from that Christmas book._

"I'm sorry Great-grandmother," he whispered with wide eyes.

Harriet had an inkling that he wasn't very sorry but she would let it go.

"I suppose that's better than mumbling." Harriet murmured as she finally took a proper look at the boy, who was her great-grandson. She noted that he looked like his father. But there was something there, she realised. Even with the resemblance, he shared with his father, there was something that reminded her of someone she knew a long time ago.

* * *

 **AN- I have something in mind but I don't whether it could wreck everything apart but I'm just going to go for it.**

 **P.S- there are occasions when my writing sucks**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows!**_

 _ **Enjoy and review!**_

* * *

It was nightfall when Harriet enquired her granddaughter about her son.

"Perseus Regulus Jackson," Harriet remarked, smiling lightly. "I see you kept up with the tradition."

Sally handed her grandmother a cup of hot chocolate and teased her,"Well you always did go on about the stars and every single person in the family was going to be named after stars."

Aunt Narcissa did hammer in tradition into her head really really hard.

"So Percy is just a shortened version of Perseus?"

"Yes."

"But what about Regulus?" pestered Harriet. She never did imagine Regulus to be the middle name of Sally's son. The one she knew didn't really have a positive impact on her.

"Regulus is the heart of the Leo constellation. And it's also the brightest star in the constellation of Leo, which is my son's star sign," Sally explained patiently, twiddling with her hair.

"Well thought out," Harriet remarked, whilst she sipped on the hot chocolate. " What about Perseus? What's the story behind that?"

"Well, it's for good luck honestly," admitted Sally. "The original Perseus lived a good life and I wanted the same for Percy."

 _Perhaps I shouldn't mention that there was a Regulus in the family who had a very short life._

Determined to change the subject and learn more about her daughter, Harriet asked abruptly, "Are you happy with your life?"

It was lying in the back of her mind constantly and she really wanted to ask her granddaughter. She couldn't exactly imagine Sally to be happy with a detestable man like Gabriel Ugliano. Harriet had plans for the man, who had a long history of bad activities.

Sally raised an eyebrow and asked,"What do you mean?"

"You probably had Perseus at 18 with that boy. Married Gabe around 21. And I've heard he's a horrible, repulsive man," Harriet informed. "So, are you happy?"

"Even though there are obstacles in life that I have to get through," Sally said slowly, "I wouldn't change things for the world. I married Gabe for a reason."

"And what would that reason be?" Harriet asked, eager to know.

"To protect Percy," answered Sally strongly.

 _To protect Percy?_ Harriet stared at her granddaughter in disbelief. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Sally took hold of her grandmother's hands. "There's something I should've told you long ago."

 _Don't tell me that you've broken into a bank and somehow became the world's greatest criminal._

"Well, what is it Sally?" asked Harriet readily. She knew everything about her granddaughter. She even kept tabs on her after she ran away. The over-protectiveness she had for her granddaughter extended onto her great-grandson. _Even if the brat is rude._

"The Gods are real."

Harriet spat out her hot-chocolate in surprise.

 _OK, she might be a bit delusional since I've last seen her._

She hadn't expected that. Maybe something along the lines of 'Grandma I stole your stash of The Beatles records, which I know you stole from Mrs Streng' or maybe even 'Grandma I know you're a witch'. Harriet personally didn't believe in God or Gods. All she knew that there was a higher power that governed over the world, but she was pretty sure that wasn't the equivalent of God. She knew this because of her title as 'Master of Death', something that no one needed to know about.

And all who did, well, were dead.

"What do you mean Sally?" Harriet asked, having decided on not to judge the situation yet.

"The Greek gods. They're real and go off and about having children with humans," clarified Sally. "Do you believe me?"

Her eyes, so similar to her own, were full of earnestness.

Harriet had to.

She couldn't even if she wanted to. Not when her granddaughter's eyes are full of pleas to believe in her.

"I believe you," she admitted begrudgingly before adding on suspiciously,"But why are you telling me this?"

"Percy is a demigod."

 _Oh Merlin!_

"What?!" shrieked out Harriet. She quickly regained her composure. Demigods. She was pretty sure that they were children of gods.

"A son of a god," said Sally calmly as though she was talking about the weather.

 _My granddaughter and that man_

"Oh Merlin," Harriet whispered. "You had sex with a god?! An immortal being?!"

Sally looked at her grandmother horrified. She was not expecting a reaction of that sort. "Grandmother!" she hissed as her face turned red, "Is that what's important right now?"

"Yes, it actually does. Tell me now, which god is it ?" asked Harriet. It would mean that boy was a god. Even though gods were immortal, surely they had to spend some time in the Greek version of hell? _What was it called? Tartar? No! I've heard it somewhere. Tartarus. Ah yes, that was it._

"Grandmother!" Sally hissed, annoyed.

"Fine, so young Perseus is a demigod," said Harriet, "What is the problem then?"

"The Greek monsters are real as well."

That was when Harriet finally understood. She knew some myths herself, but the only reason for that was because of the Black ladyship. Apparently, it was a requirement to know all the stories behind each name in the Black Family tree. And so, Narcissa Malfoy, who had the unfortunate fate to be teaching Harriet- a rather troublesome student- came to Grimmauld Place to teach Harriet.

"So do these Greek monsters chase after demigods?" asked Harriet after finally making the connection.

Sally nodded in confirmation. "Yes, they do. The stronger the scent of the demigod, the more monsters they attract."

"Is that why you married that repulsive man? To protect Percy. That Ugliano man has a repulsive scent that could probably cover Percy until a certain age." Harriet said, finally understanding her granddaughter's actions, which she thought were rather reckless. Reckless but selfless.

"Yes ."

"Oh Sally," Harriet sighed as she looked at her granddaughter. "You could've just told me, you silly girl."

"The less that knew, the far better."

Harriet lunged forward to hug her granddaughter suddenly. "You know, I'm proud of you. My mother would've done the same thing as you."

"You tell me that I remind you of her."

"I never knew her. She was murdered when I was young," said Harriet sadly. She had the rare and special moments to see her mother, but eventually, those moments disappeared and seldom happened if not never happened again. Yet whenever she did happen to think of her mother, the color green would always fill her mind and she can't tell whether it was green of the killing curse or of her eyes.

"You've told me."

"There's something I have never told you," she revealed. If Sally had revealed this to her, then she should the same. "I was going to tell you but you ran away before I could do that." _Actually, I was never going to tell you but oh well._

"Yes, I'm sorry about that."

"I can understand why you did that." Harriet interrupted with a gesture of understanding. PErhaps, she should tell her. And it would be another adventure. And keep things interestings. "I have magic, Sally."

Silence filled the room for a brief three seconds before it was broken the crash of the mug.

"What ?" spluttered Sally with a quizzical look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"I have magic," repeated Harriet, smiling at her granddaughter's expression of astonishment. She loved revealing her magic and taking in people' expressions of shock. Very often, they were quite ridiculous to look at.

Sally looked gobsmacked. "I-I don't understand."

"Let me show you."

Wandlessly, she levitated the broken pieces of the mug to the bin whilst looking at her granddaughter.

Noticing Sally's look of wonder, she said," Amazing isn't it?"

"Uh-huh" she whispered. Sally turned to Harriet. She wasn't aware that had her grandmother had magic. But now it sort of made sense. It explained how she washed the dishes quickly. How she managed to repair stuff. How she could keep her garden tidy and grown even in the winter.

Then Sally demanded," Ok, Grandmother, explain everything."

"I have magic. I'm a witch of course. I have the ability to change my appearance" Harriet said. She then demonstrated. In front of Sally's eyes, Harriet changed from an old lady to a young teenage girl.

"But that is just a family inherited ability," Harriet admitted. " I might as well start my tale from the beginning."

Seeing Sally's nod, she began. "My name is Harriet Lily Potter and I'm a witch. My parents, James and Lily Potter were murdered by a dark wizard when I was one. But I survived and from that point onwards, I was known as the girl-who-lived, a rather annoying moniker if you ask me. I lived with my aunt and her family. Let's just say I had an unloving childhood. When I was 11, I went to a school called Hogwarts."

She then paused, her face filled with awe. "It was the most beautiful place in the world. Nothing could compare to it. There, I was sorted into the house of Gryffindor, the house of the courage and the bravery . I had friends like any other kid. In fact, Hogwarts was the only home I had back then. Sirius was my godfather and he came into this world when I was 14. And then I defeated the dark wizard when I was 17, and so, I became the woman-who-conquered, which, frankly, makes me sound like a madwoman hell-bent on dominating the world. The Wizardingkind have…very long lives. Eventually, I got tired of my life and decided to go on an adventure. I jumped through the Veil. And that was when I landed in your world."

Of course, what she said wasn't the whole story, but it sounded far better.

 _Ignorance is a bliss, Sally. It's better to know the lie than the truth._

"OH MY GOD!" a voice yelled out in awe.

Standing by the door side was Percy. He was in his pyjamas and was, clearly, wide awake.

"Percy!"

"That is sooooo cool!" exclaimed Percy as he skipped over to Harriet, who merely glared at him.

"Young man, why aren't you in bed?" reprimanded Harriet. Why on earth did she not check, whether the coast was clear when she started her story?

"I was thirsty," replied Percy, pouting at her. He wasn't actually thirsty, but he personally thought it was the best excuse. He actually came for some cookies. A late night snack. Something that his mother forbids. " It's soo cool that you're a witch!"

Sally sighed at her son and facepalmed. "Percy, when did you come in?"

He looked at her and then thoughtfully said, "When Grams said 'my name is Harriet Lily Potter'?"

 _So, he didn't hear, but did he just mutate the word 'Grandmother'?_

Sally kneeled to Percy's height and gripped his shoulders. "Percy, you have to keep this a secret okay?"

"Yes, Mom."

"You best do that Perseus Regulus Jackson."

* * *

Percy Jackson stared at his great-grandmother. Sure, he thought she was cool when he had gotten rid of Smelly-Gabe for them, but the idea of her coming to his new school to teach him and his class didn't exactly appeal to him. First of all, he wasn't exactly sure how she even managed to get into his school to be teaching. He was pretty sure it was illegal. Secondly, she was a tiny bit bad-tempered (note the sarcasm) and didn't really have the patience to be dealing with children, especially with ones with ADHD, like him-(she was the most impatient woman in the world). Thirdly, he so knew that she was going to watch him like a hawk.

"What do you mean you're coming to my school to co-teach Latin?" he said, trying to sound normal.

"I mean exactly as I say, young man," bit back Harriet. Time served her well, one could say considering her age. Harriet was currently posing as Sally's mother in order to teach. It wouldn't do her well to have attention to herself. And she couldn't exactly teach if she was past the age of 90 in the muggle world. Magic was handy when it came to forgery.

"Why ?"

"Because it seems you can't keep to one school for a whole year," Harriet informed. "And so, I will come and accompany you and keep an eye on you."

"But bu-"

Harriet interrupted him. "Don't worry, I'll hide our relationship. I won't tell a soul."

That seemed to satisfy Percy. He grumbled a barely heard ' thank you' before climbing into the taxi.

Harriet sighed. "Young people these days."

* * *

Harriet marched through the hallways of Yancy Academy and entered the teacher's staff room. She went towards the coffee machine and poured herself a drink. Making a frown at the bitterness of it, she heard a laughter.

"I assume you are Miss Potter," said a relatively young man, " I'm Mr Wilt, but you can call me Chris, I'm the other Latin teacher."

Harriet held out a hand, "Nice to meet you, Chris. Call me, Harriet."

"So, I'm here to discuss the Latin lessons." He began.

Harriet interrupted him. "Okie-Dokie then. You're taking culture lessons; I'll be taking the language lessons.I read your file, young man."

He looked surprised at her. "But-"

Harriet paid him no more attention and walked off to her first class. "Cheers, Chris. I hope to never you see again."

"Excus-"

Harriet slammed the door behind her and sighed as she laid her head against it. _How long has it been since I talked to another adult other than Sally?_

 _Right, first class of the day. Maybe I should take some inspiration from Snape_

Her heels slapped the floor and Harriet took pleasure in hearing the piercing clicks. It sounded ominous and menacing and it reminded her of someone. Of course, Snape hadn't worn heels, but his black robes were always billowing wherever he went. Paired with his dark hair and deathly pale skin, he often sent rumours off that he was a vampire. Harriet decided to send him a coffin for Christmas as a joke. Naturally, he wasn't pleased and he gave her detentions for the rest of the term. Despite that, she had earned the eternal respect of the Weasley twins, which had unfortunately earned her the ire of other Slytherin students, but she didn't care.

She often wondered why Snape had chosen the career of a teacher. Ron had proclaimed it was because he took pleasure in seeing students acting like 'dunderheads' and just loved to roast students.

Harriet paused at the door to her Grade 10 class. Taking a deep breath, she walked in.

After she took her seat, she opened her laptop and pressed the button to turn it on. Internally, she frowned at the outrageous time it took to get to the log in area. Perhaps she could try and modify it with magic? But alas, it was a shame that electronics did not work around magic. Harriet vaguely remembered Hugo Weasley trying to make magic work with electronics, but sadly, it failed. With magic, everything seemed easy and quicker. Had she been in Hogwarts, she would've immediately set the students tasks. But no, she was in a muggle school, which was rather unlucky.

 _This is for Perseus,_ she reminded herself.

"I'm your Latin language teacher, Miss Potter," she informed her students, deciding on introducing herself. "But while I am your teacher, there are things I will not tolerate."

"Name-calling, littering, chattering without my permission, cheating and the blatant lack of disrespect for this subject," she listed off as though bored. "If I catch you, it will go into your records and any repetitions will result in a detention, supervised by me."

Seeing the quietened students, she then began the register.

"Wonderful," she remarked,"A full house."

She looked up from her laptop and with a shark-like smile, she began the lesson.

* * *

Harriet slammed the door behind her and fell on the couch. Her day had been disastrous and she couldn't believe she had to go through another torturous day tomorrow.

"So how was the first day of teaching children?" asked Sally casually as she came through the door, after coming back from work.

Harriet looked up and groaned, "It was horrible."

"Why?"

"Children are simply so immature and frankly quite annoying." Harriet ranted. "I gave out a test today and a brat just comes up to me and complains about his result!"

Sally raised an eyebrow at her grandmother. "You gave a test on the first day of school?"

"Yes," affirmed Harriet. "What's wrong with that?"

Sally put up her hands in defeat and shook her head. "I am not even going to answer that, Grandmother."

Harriet stared after her fleeing granddaughter and went back to her nap. _Shakespeare was right in saying sleep was the 'balm of minds'. No! That was Macbeth!_

A second later, Sally popped in and asked curiously, "Wait! What did you do about that kid who complained?"

"Oh him?" yawned Harriet as she stood up to get water from the fridge. "I gave him a minus one."

After getting her cup of water, Harriet went back to the land of dreams, missing Sally's look of incredulity.

"Grandmother you are utterly hopeless."

* * *

 **Wow, I honestly did not expect this much of a response to this story, but it's fully appreciated. Thank you soo much!**

 **Fun fact- I got this idea of Harriet being Sally's Grandma whilst I was dreaming**

 **Another fun fact- I get all my ideas from my dreams**

 **One last fun fact-I have the unfortunate tendency to type 'Harry' instead of 'Harriet' and so, I usually just replace the name 'Harry' with 'Harriet' in one go. Thank you, Microsoft.**

 **EDITED-2.12.17**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"What do you mean Mr Wilt suddenly resigned?" asked Harriet sharply. "I was pretty sure that young man was going to be staying here for a couple of years."

Mr Blocks, headmaster of Yancy academy sighed at her. "Mr Wilt has simply decided the job of a teacher was not suitable for him and so a new teacher will be coming in."

Harriet pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is annoying. Halfway through the year and a new teacher already comes in."

He only gave a shrug and took out his glasses and folded them. "Well, it can be quite common here. Some teachers quite at beginning of the year. I'm actually surprised you haven't quit yet!"

Harriet glared at him. "I'll be taking my leave now."

She closed the door behind her loudly, leaving behind a petrified headmaster. As she walked towards the staffroom, she realised something.

 _That bloody fool still hasn't told me who's the new teacher._

* * *

Mr Brunner was not what he seemed. Well, that's what Harriet thought. With greying brown hair and brown eyes, he seemed like a normal middle-aged man. But she had an inkling that he wasn't what he seemed. Maybe it was because of his wheelchair which projected a rather strange energy or maybe the fact that his eyes looked a tad bit too old.

Too old.

"So, Mr Brunner, how long have you been teaching for?" Harriet asked casually as she sipped on some coffee. She was being persuaded into co-teaching the Latin language with Mr Brunner, something she did not like. She much preferred teaching solo.

"Quite a few years now," he answered genially. "What about yourself?"

"Oh, only a few years," she replied. It was actually 108 years. That was if she counted up all the years of teaching throughout her whole life.

A silence grew upon on them as Harriet continued drinking whilst her colleague simply stood there awkwardly. Harriet was more than willing to leave him in that uncomfortable atmosphere; she could tell he was suffocating.

"I have heard a lot about you from the other teachers," he said smiling, "They're quite terrified of you."

Harriet gave a sideways glance at the man as they walked down the corridor to the class. "Really? I thought they loved me!"

"I guess you already knew that," he chuckled, on hearing Harriet's sarcastic reply.

Harriet turned to look at the man finally when they had arrived at the class. His eyes were twinkling in merriment and Harriet realised exactly who she reminded him of.

"You know you remind me of my teacher," she remarked. "A bit of a tosspot with a strange and eccentric taste in fashion."

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "I do hope my fashion isn't like your teacher then."

"No," she laughed. "Though I do feel like you may be a bit of tosspot with a whole lot of history."

Mr Brunner smiled at her wryly. "You never know."

* * *

Mr Brunner's great, Mom!" exclaimed Percy as he ate his dinner with vigour. His friend, Glover if Harriet heard correctly, was also eating with the same vigour. Percy had brought his friend for a sleepover for the Winter holidays and Harriet was forced to stay hidden in her room. Oh, the things she did for her grandson. It was times like this when Harriet regretted the times she did not buy a house.

Why did she sell her house? Why did she do something so foolish? Why?

Harriet internally glared at the boy, but she knew he was telling the truth. Her colleague was a good teacher, she admitted begrudgingly. He managed to incorporate elements of fun into the lessons and in doing so capture the students' attention. Although it may also encourage insolent chatters, Mr Brunner had managed to keep his students silent. Despite this, Harriet still had her suspicions about him and endeavoured to investigate him. So far, he hasn't been proven to be a threat yet, but Harriet knew soon or later he would reveal his true colours like all the others before him.

And so, she will wait.

Merlin, she hated waiting.

* * *

Harriet hated the new maths she wasn't the only one in that. Most of the students hated her, but they also hated her herself.

"Why do you look so down?" asked Mr Brunner with eyes full of mirth. They got along well and Mr Brunner soon learnt that Harriet had the tendency to behave like a child. Harriet, on the other hand, learnt that the man held a lot of wisdom.

Harriet glared at him and pursed her lips. "I do hope that was rhetorical."

"You must be quite upset," he remarked as he sipped on a cup of tea. They were both in the staffroom, sitting on a couch.

Harriet sniffed, "Well, of course, I am."

"Ah yes," he chuckled, "You've just been dethroned. Second place, I believe, in the most petrifying teacher rank."

Yes. There was a goddamn ranking in teachers in the staffroom and one was voted through by teachers and students alike. Harriet took pride in the fact that she was Number One and to hear that the new maths teacher had already taken over her place? Well, let's just say it didn't go well with Harriet.

"I believe she is a...?" Mr Brunner said, hoping to lighten the mood of his colleague.

"Bitch?" offered Harriet, who was more than willing to degrade the usurper. "Hag? An evil witch? Oh, I could honestly go forever" _I am after all immortal._

"Oh, I don't doubt that and yes, those words though quite crass, do sum her up."

"I am quite glad to know those words sum me up," a voice snarked out behind Harriet.

Harriet turned around and saw a woman looming over her. Mousy brown hair was tied in a bun and narrowed dark eyes on a horsey face glared at her. Harriet mused over the woman's appearance. She reminded her of someone but she couldn't quite her finger on it. _Now just who does she look like?_

"Merlin, you look my aunt!" exclaimed Harriet as the startling realisation hit her. "She was a dreadful woman."

Mr Brunner frowned at Harriet yet amusement could be seen in his eyes. "Now, Miss Potter I believe we should give our new colleague an appropriate and polite-" He gave a slight glare- "greeting."

Harriet smirked at him as though she found it funny. "It is pleasure to meet you, Mrs Dodds," she greeted, enunciating on the word 'pleasure'. She most certainly did not find it a 'pleasure' to meet the woman. It took her weeks to get first place and now some random maths teacher barged in and took away her place in ONE lesson! It doesn't take a fool to realise that she must be one scary and horrible teacher.

"Yes, it is indeed a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Potter. I have been waiting quite a _long_ time."

* * *

 **AN- Please do point out any mistakes you guys see in the chapter and review!**

 **So yeah, next chapter will probably be the camp? Well I hope so anyway. And hopefully that one will be a longer one than this one. Was this chapter a bit too fast-paced ? I did have a filler but then it got deleted-courtesy of my sister.**

 **Naruto- Thank you for your continued support!**

 **Guest- I don't plan on pairing Harriet with anyone. Right now, she doesn't really need anything like that in her life. But hey, she's immortal, so yeah, I guess the possibility of romance will be near in the future. If it is a God, well I'll keep Hades in mind. They're definitely going to be encountering each other, especially since she's MOD.**

 **EDITED- 2.12.17**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

There was something wrong about Dodds. Whether it was the beady black eyes that looked at her worshipfully or the eyes of hatred and distaste whenever the woman passed Percy, Harriet was sure there was something most definitely off about the woman. And so, when a surprising invitation to dinner came up, Harriet accepted graciously, adorning the most charming smile she could do.

"You accepted an invitation from Mrs Dodds?" asked Mr Brunner, brown brows quirking up. "I thought you both hated each other."

The two of them were currently walking to their respective classes, ignoring the tick-tock of the clock that would soon signal the ending of a period and the beginning of another period.

"Well, I do have a free evening and it would be great to find something about her," replied Harriet. Her intentions for accepting were purely for finding information on the woman. It was strange when she couldn't find anything on Dodds that was actually authentic. It was even stranger when she found out the same for Mr Brunner. Despite that, she had a good feeling about Mr Brunner and reasoned that he must've just done something illegal that he just decided to forge a new identity. And besides, she did some illegal deeds in her life. But then when she informed Sally of her findings, Harriet was the told of the 'Mist', a veil that covered mortals from mythological beings.

"I suggest you be careful then," said Mr Brunner just before the school bell rang. "I don't have a good feeling about her."

Harriet gave him a wry smile. "Oh, don't worry, I will."

* * *

"I know who you are."

Harriet raised her eyes to Dodds from her plate of lasagne, which was deliciously made. When Dodds had excused herself to go the bathroom, Harriet quickly ran a spell over the food just to see whether it was poisoned. Thankfully it wasn't because Harriet hated people seeing her die and then wake up in a morgue. It happened to her once and needless to say, she wasn't partial to trying it again, as it was rather unpleasant to wake up around decaying dead bodies, no matter how much she enjoyed seeing people's gobsmacked faces.

Harriet didn't exactly understand what Dodds was trying to insinuate, but jumped to the possible conclusions Dodds could mean: 'I know you're a witch', 'I know you're immortal', 'I know you have a grandson'. Or possibly all of that. In the end, she settled on acting casually, which was something that she came to when it came to similar situations as such as this. "Of course, you do."

Dodds' eyebrows furrowed as her face twisted into a frown. "What do you mean?"

Harriet leant back in her chair with a slight smile. "Of course, you know who I am."

Silence fell upon the pair before it was broken by Dodds.

"I don't think you understand. I know who and what you are."

"Well obviously. I am Harriet Potter, a single old lady who works as a teacher."

"I know that, Mistress of Death," snapped Dodds, already irritated of the woman. Though she did respect Harriet, Dodds had a volatile temperament.

Harriet felt her smile leave her face. Had she been drinking or eating something, she would've choked. _How is this possible? No one alive knows about me being Mistress of Death. Not even Sally. The only people that know are bloody dead._

Dodds gave her a mocking smile. "I'm glad to have your attention now, Mistress."

 _Merlin, I hate being called that._

"Miss Potter ever since you arrived in our world, you have somehow become an anomaly. But before I begin I must say something," began Dodds.

Raising an eyebrow coolly, she asked the woman, "Oh and what would it be? Humour me."

"The Gods exist, I'm talking about Greek gods, Roman gods, Norse gods and all the gods of all pantheons," revealed Dodds, in a grave voice.

Harriet paused in eating her dinner before giving Dodds a glance. She hadn't anticipated Dodds in revealing her world to her and nor did she expect Dodds knowing her status. She expected the dinner to be normal with the worst-case scenario being that Dodds was going to eat her. It was, all in all, an unexpected turn of events. If Dodds knew of her being Mistress of Death, did Mr Brunner know? But what Harriet really wanted to know was: what was Dodds' purpose in this all.

 _Merlin's saggy balls. Do I ever get a break from supernatural shit?_

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean," said Harriet, having decided on faking ignorance of the world of the immortal beings.

"The Gods exist, Miss Potter," said Dodds patiently. "They've been living and influencing the human way of life since the beginning of humanity."

 _Perhaps I should just go and see how far this act goes. Maybe piss her off on the way._

"Oh please, you're talking nonsense, dear."

"I mean what I say, Miss Potter, immortal beings, like you, exist and walk among us."

"So, I am a god? Is that what you're implying?" questioned Harriet with amusement glittering in her eyes.

"For Hades' sake, the Gods from the Greek myths are real and you are not part of a Greek myth!" hissed out Dodds, slamming her hands on the table.

"Ok," said Harriet, sipping on the amber liquid in her cup. "Say I do believe you, what next?"

"Next? Well, you have your obligations to our world. As the Mistress of Death, you have some duties that you are obligated to do. Though you are not technically a goddess, you are immortal like the Hunters of Artemis but you can come back to life from death. You also have some magical abilities like Hecate, some even greater than her."

"How do you know what I can do? And what would this duty entail me to do then?" asked Harriet, stressing the word 'duty'. She did not know that the Gods and Goddesses were aware of her. She did not know that they knew of her abilities. She did not know that she had some sort of 'duty'.

But the only thing on her mind now was that why they couldn't contact years earlier on.

"You are ordered by Lord Hades to meet him in the Underworld to discuss your circumstances. After that, you will be given something. I suspect you are to help Lord Hades with his duties."

"And I suppose you expect me to travel to the underworld."

"Yes, it's in Los Angeles," confirmed Dodds.

 _Maybe meeting an actual god would provide some unique insights into how the world works._

"Should you not go, you will be chased by the underlings of Lord Hades."

"And I assume you're an underling?"

Dodds gave her a sullen look before confirming "Yes."

"Tell me, how long have you known that I was in this world?"

"From the moment you came in. We had trouble locating you with the War going on and Lord Hades endeavoured to put a stop to the search but that was revoked decades ago. We did try and find you but you were being concealed, from what we can only assume, because of protection spells."

"You are correct," confirmed Harriet, slightly nodding her head. "But is it only Hades who knows about me?"

"Yes, it is only the gods of the Underworld who are aware of you due to you being an Underworld immortal," said Dodds, who then pursed her lips. "But Miss Potter, you should know that saying the names of the gods can bring unwanted consequences.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind for the future then," retorted Harriet coolly. What Dodds said, brought back memories she long buried. She would do whatever she wanted. Refusing to say one's name, reminded her someone a very long time ago. Harriet stood up, pushing the chair back and asked, "When do I meet this Lord of yours then?"

"Preferably now."

* * *

 **AN- Please do point out any mistakes you guys see in the chapter and do try and point out my faults in writing.**

 **Next chapter- Harriet travels to the Underworld and meets Lord Hades.**

 **Feel free to give any suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 6

"You do know that we're in New York, right?" asked Harriet, slightly concerned for her colleague's wellbeing, as the pair of them walked out onto the road. "And it takes approximately 6 hours and bit to get to LA, right?"

Although she could apparate there, she wasn't going to go alone into an unknown territory and she would much rather prefer Dodds to accompany her, even if she does have a habit of fangirling over her. And who knows how Dodds could be affected by her method of transport?

Dodds smirked at her and threw what suspiciously seemed to be golden coin onto the road. " _Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês_ "

She stared at Dodds, unable to comprehend what she just said. She had a hunch it was greek.

"I am summoning the world's fastest transport, Miss Potter," declared Dodds, after picking up the vibe that Harriet did not understand her at all. "We will get to LA in half an hour and do not worry at all. We will be back here in time."

Harriet raised an eyebrow sceptically but nodded, deciding to take a galleon on Dodds' judgement. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and Harriet felt something tingling in the air.

 _Something's coming._

Her hand instinctively went towards the inside of her trench coat before she realised that she didn't bring her wand with her. Though she was centuries old, wandless magic didn't come easily to her and there were boundaries to that range of magic, that even she couldn't break. Her wand was simply her insurance, and she would've bought it with her had she anticipated herself going to the bloody Underworld.

Soon, a taxi cab formed straight out of a dark grey smog. Inside were three ladies, all with wrinkly grey skin and, quite frankly, ridiculous outfits.

Harriet turned an eye to Dodds.

"It's the best we've got," grumbled Dodds, feeling the Mistress of Death's eye on her. "And it's our only option."

A lady in a horrendously hot-pink tracksuit yelled out blindly, "Chariot of the Damned at your service! And give me the eye Tempest!"

Harriet was slightly confused for a moment before the realisation that the three ladies only had an eye between them came upon her. She turned around to Dodds, who simply decided to walk past her into the cab before Harriet said anything.

 _Bloody hell_

Though she had the chance of not going at all and the choice of apparating to the location, Harriet was thirsty to find out more about the mythical world her great-grandson was from and she was also reluctant to apparate and besides, it would be fun to rile up Dodds.

She walked into the cab and immediately concluded that she would most definitely be apparating back from LA.

When she reached for her seat belt, she found black chains and she momentarily contemplated between safety and comfort. Seeing Dodds not wear her seat belt, made her go for comfort. She can't die, so it was completely fine. Yes, it was fine.

It was fine until the cab went off for what seemed like a million miles per hour.

"Are these people even licensed to drive safely?" muttered Harriet, darkly.

"No, I don't think they are," replied Dodds tensely after a moment. "It's my second-time riding on this. The first time it was with children."

 _Those poor children._

After composing herself, she held onto the black chains, figuring they were most likely to be the only thing in the goddamn taxi to be sturdy.

"Who's that,?" asked the lady with a single tooth.

"It's no one for you to know Wasp," answered Dodds sharply, "Just go to the studios."

She then turned to Harriet and introduced the three drivers. "Meet Tempest, Anger and Wasp."

"A pleasure to meet you, "gritted out Harriet. "An absolute bloody pleasure."

"You're not around here are ya?" asked one of the ladies, whom Harriet could not identify. "That's definitely British."

Another lady in a neon green tracksuit interjected, "It's been like 200 years since we were last in England, hasn't it Tempest?"

Then Dodds interjected, "I think you should focus on the road Tempest."

"Why?"

"Cos you're the only one with the eye!" cried out her sisters.

"Oh Merlin," sighed out Harriet, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"I am never riding on that monstrosity ever again," said Harriet to Dodds, who said nothing in return.

The pair were standing in front of a studio named 'DOA'. Though it seemed normal to the mortal eye, Harriet felt her senses going haywire.

"Who would've thought the entrance would've been a recording studio?" remarked Harriet idly.

"DOA means Dead On Arrival," explained Dodds.

"How delightfully welcoming."

* * *

The Underworld was most definitely an interesting place. It was somehow beautifully terrifying. The place itself gave her the shivers and Harriet grimaced as she thought about having to work in the Underworld. She was currently on a boat towards Hades' Palace with Dodds, whose actual name was Alecto, and Charon, a god who delivers souls.

"So, how's life rowing dead people to their destinations?" asked Harriet casually. Frankly, she was quite tired of the silence and wanted some form of entertainment. "Is it amusing or dreadfully boring?"

"It's dreadful, honestly, like, he never pays me the wage that I want," Charon answered in a sullen tone, though a tinge of delight could be detected. "I'm the only one here campaigning for the right stuff and he never takes notice of me. And this is like the 21st century."

"Oh, stop complaining Charon, he gave you a raise last century," huffed Alecto, who had enough of her college's whining.

"You do know a century is a long time," pointed out Harriet bemusedly.

Alecto then turned her eyes on Harriet. "We're immortal and we've been living for thousands of years. A century is like a second."

"Well, I've only lived a few centuries."

"You are quite young then," mused Charon. "But you look like an old lady."

Harriet scowled at him. "That isn't something you say to a lady. And please, I've only just adjusted to the life of an immortal. "

That was a blatant lie and Harriet knew her companions would be idiots not to realise it. She simply just grown used to the life of an aged woman. And she very much liked it, thank you very much. Though there was a time when she had the appearance of a 20-year-old, enjoying every liberating moment of life. She'd be lying if she said that the very same 20-year-old, would've loved her future self to be old.

In defence of her appearance, she offhandedly remarked, "And besides, I look wiser."

Alecto snorted.

Harriet proceeded on watching the journey towards the gates of the Underworld. She saw the famed Cerberus growling towards the nearing passengers. A memory of meeting a three-headed dog passed her mind faintly as she walked towards the gates, which soon opened.

"Look there," said Alecto, eyes narrowing, gesturing her head towards a field of darkness and fire and malevolence. The Field of Punishments, Harriet soon realised as she observed men and women with contortions of pain, visible for everyone to see.

"How lovely," she observed. Harriet then noticed, in the distance, a Greek-styled palace in the colours of black and bronze. "I assume that is Hades' Palace then."

Alecto nodded in confirmation but before she could say anything Harriet apparated over there with a pop. The palace was large and was guarded by soldiers.

Alecto met Harriet at the entrance with a scowl marring her face. "Please don't tell me that we could've just avoided hours we spent with those people."

Harriet gave her a smug smirk, which Alecto ignored.

With a snap of her fingers, Alecto opened the entrance to the Palace.

Harriet was quite admittedly awed by the bejewelled halls. Rubies, emeralds and pretty much all kinds of rare stones and metals adorned the hallways.

Alecto said with a smirk, "Lord Hades is the god of metals and so the control over metals. The palace is greater than the one on Mount Olympus."

"I see," said Harriet nonchalantly. "What are the chances that it's the exact design as the one on Olympus."

According to the myths, the oldest brother was quite displeased about not being allowed on Mount Olympus.

Alecto said nothing.

Harriet's cackle could be heard miles away.

* * *

Harriet was vaguely reminded of Snape when she first saw Hades. The similarity laid within the black hair and onyx eyes, but it was ruined by the fact that Hades did not possess the greasy hair her mentor did.

"You are Harriet Potter," said Hades up on the throne made of bones. "Welcome to the Underworld."

"Yes, it's an absolute joy to be here," said Harriet, looking around the room. But she wasn't in the mood for any chitchat when the realisation that she had lessons the day after became known to her. Of course, there was a potion that she could take but she would have to make it. And she couldn't exactly be bothered to find frogs' eyes in the middle of the night. "Let's just get straight to the point: what do you want?"

Hades bristled slightly and spoke, "I'll ignore the insolence you've just graced me with and I will explain."

"You forgot that I'm immortal, Hades," pointed out Harriet, folding her arms. "Unable to die."

"There are worse things than death Miss Potter and I am sure we are both aware of that," said Hades gravelly. "And it's Lord Hades."

"Oh, I don't think so," snorted Harriet, folding her arms under her chest. "But do tell me, what does exactly happen to a god when he's been chopped into pieces? I believe they go to Tartarus, do they not? "

Hades gave an unwilling nod.

"Now isn't that a fate for a god?" said Harriet lightly with bemusement glittering in her eyes. "Shame, that wouldn't happen to me."

Hades then gave a slight cough. "Yes, but having to grow out new body parts does seem to be a tiring process, Miss Potter."

Amusement vanished from her face. Her title as 'Mistress of Death' didn't really bring any perks at all apart from a magical boost and immortality and the ability to summon souls, something she wasn't fond of. The fact that she couldn't die, meant that her enemies had to figure out other ways to ruin her, namely decapitating her. It once did happen to her but she managed to 'regenerate' to quote one of her godchildren. It wasn't that pleasant to grow out a new arm: it was painful as hell. And then there was that one time when she spent a decade as a bodiless head. Thankfully an alien weirdly enough managed to find her body.

"Well, then what do you want?" drawled out Harriet, jutting her lower lip out.

"Decades ago, the underworld gods sensed a powerful being enter our world. It similarly happened centuries ago but that time everyone knew about it. But this time it was only us who knew. From this, I concluded that it must have been an immortal being that has some sort of connection to Death, therefore my domain, "explained Hades, "I sent out my subordinates to find out about this being, who was you, but we failed because of your magic that sent our magic, that Hecate uses, into haywire."

"Can you please just get to the point?"

Hades grumbled, displeased at the insolence, but complied with her request nonetheless. "You have duties to perform, duties that are long due in."

"And what makes you think I will do these duties?" asked Harriet with narrowed eyes full of displeasure. "I don't even belong here!"

Hades nodded. "No, of course, you don't. You're an anomaly."

 _Seriously? A normal person would have said something along the lines of 'No, you belong with us' or some sentimental nonsense._

"Thank you," beamed Harriet with a smile too sharp.

"But you are still an immortal being, who holds the title of 'Mistress of Death'. Wherever you come from, you must have meant a great deal there or at least worshipped."

Unwillingly, Harriet had to agree with him. The Wizardingkind surprisingly didn't call for her head when it was known that she was immortal. Quite the contrary actually. They instead offered her sacrifices and purebloods called back in traditions that were long lost during the time of the Druids. Thankfully, the mania settled down when vampires, werewolves, faeries, veelas, mermen and many other creatures, who could perform the slightest drop of magic, were integrated into Wizarding society. But there was still that occasional offering that she got every year for Samhain.

"So, what?" argued Harriet. "Why do I have duties?"

"Because you're an unknown and no one likes anything they don't expect," revealed Hades with a tremor of annoyance in his voice, annoyed that she still didn't comprehend. "You should be grateful that it was us who found you."

"Why?"

"The others would've called for your death," said Hades. "They don't like things they have no idea of. Especially Zeus with his paranoia. "

 _Oh, just great._

"But then what do you plan to do with me?"

"We all planned to introduce you as a new godling from the underworld," announced Hades.

"And who's we?" asked Harriet with a raised eyebrow.

"That's us, darling," a feminine voice answered.

Harriet turned around and saw a red-headed woman walk in with a golden-eyed man. She exhaled as she took a closer at the woman.

 _Mum?_

No. It wasn't her mum. For a moment, she thought her mother walked in because of the exact ruby shade of the hair.

"I'm Hecate, the goddess of magic," greeted the woman pleasantly with excitement barely concealed. "And this is, my good friend Thanatos the grumpy-"

"I believe I can introduce myself, Hecate," said Thanatos, cutting off Hecate. He looked at Harriet coolly, observing her. "Thanatos, god of peaceful death."

"A pleasure to meet you both," replied Harriet with a tight smile. There were now three gods in a room with her, two of them unknown to her and one whom she considered to be part of the Olympians. "I'm Harriet Potter."

"Harriet isn't a good name," muttered Hecate, unaware that she looked slightly insane. "Nope, it shan't do well. And you look-"

"Excuse me," interrupted Harriet in outrage. Her name was wonderful, and she would never change it. (Though she did slightly resent her parents for giving her a name like Harriet in primary school.)

"Don't mind her at all," offered Thanatos calmly. "She's just a bit loose in the head."

"Can we please get back into business?" interjected Hades with irritation. "I have work to do, and I don't have much time."

"Of course, Lord Hades," said Thanatos immediately.

"Right," began Hades, who then looked at Harriet, "Our plan was to introduce you as the child of a fling between Thanatos and Hecate, who decided to hide their child in the Underworld for protecting for whatever reasons there may be. This is so that you get some sort of leverage over normal immortals because of your duties."

"Hold your horses, there are other immortals like me?" said Harriet, eyes wild. "And why am I the child of those two."

"No of course not. I'm talking about people who have been turned immortal."

Harriet's mood deflated.

"And Hecate and Thanatos are simply chosen because of what your abilities can be contributed to, "explained Hades, "Your magic comes from Hecate, and your necromantic abilities come from Thanatos. They are also more sympathetic to you."

"You mean loyal to you," pointed out Harriet moodily.

Hades cocked his head, considering her input. "Well that too as well."

"But beware this is simply just a cover," added in Thanatos. "You do not have to act-"

"Mushy lovey?" offered Hecate.

"Informal with us," continued Thanatos, blanking Hecate. "However, you will have to help us with our workload as we take our duties gravely even if we do not like it."

"If you meet the other gods, they all take it lighter than us, but here? We can't do that," explained Hecate.

"This is the Underworld and we have to take matters seriously here. We can't play with souls. Or else…" said Thanatos.

"Shit hits the fan," ended off Hecate.

Harriet frowned. So, she's either has to take on some duties or it's death by gods. But she could still hide. Though perhaps not when her great-grandson is a demigod. Clearly, the other gods and goddess, aren't even aware that she has descendants with one being a demigod. Taking on some duties, could perhaps even bring in some sort of benefit for Percy.

"Aren't there other pantheons?" asked Harriet. "I'm pretty sure there are others. But why haven't they come for me? The Underworld side of them?"

The three immortal beings all looked at each other before Hades said, "Oh we all agreed unanimously that it would be us who would go to you as we have a larger influence on mortals."

Hecate, picking up on Harriet's confusion then said, "It wasn't just us who noticed your arrival, darling. All the other pantheons all noticed and had wanted to contact you as well."

"Right," Harriet said promptly. "Do I not meet them as well? Or am I going to be only seeing you people all my life?"

"Well, there are Annual Deathly conferences that some gods and goddesses attend, provided that they are not the counterparts of each other," answered Thanatos.

"But none of us really go cos it's lame," added Hecate. "And it's only the underworld that does this cos death is a universal thing and like yeah."

"And no, you will not be going off into other pantheons until you're more stable," answered Hades. "But you have the choice of going to that meeting for promoting unity."

"Wonderful! Diplomatic missions amongst immortal beings," Harriet exclaimed with an undertone of sarcasm. She then placed her gaze on Hades. "What happens now?"

"Well, I've heard that you have a job from Alecto so I guess we sort of have to adjust until you reach the end of your fake mortal life," mused Hades. "But I guess, for now, you can just help Thanatos as he is your fake father."

Harriet turned to Thanatos expectantly, waiting for him to expand on his duties. But when it was obvious he wasn't going to, Harriet sighed and asked, "So what is it that you do Thanatos?"

"I reap souls."

Harriet clapped her hands and exclaimed, "Oh like that cartoon!"

 _The one that Percy watches all the time! Those people who run around and pointing their swords everywhere in black clothes._

"Like Bleach?" she offered. When she realised no one got it, she kept her mouth silent. Although Harriet outwardly showed displeasure for her great-grandson obsession with anime, she actually quite enjoyed them and once spent a whole night having a marathon.

"Moving on, with the use of my scythe and abilities I send rogue souls to the underworld to be judged. I also make sure no one defies their death date. Most souls do get there without my assistance, but there's a few to my dismay that do not follow rules," explained Thanatos. He looked at Harriet pointedly. "A couple of decades ago, some souls vanished from the Underworld yet a few hours later they came back. I assume that's your doing."

"You are correct," said Harriet with shock easily heard in her voice. "I wasn't aware that would have been noticed."

It was true. She just wanted to see her old friends for one last time. Though her intuition warned her that she would be noticed, she ignored it; she had done it in her previous world so what could go wrong?

Hecate then scoffed.

"Darling, this is the Underworld. We know everything going on."

* * *

 **AN-Just to make things clear, Harriet is the Mistress of Death, who doesn't have complete control over death. Yes, she is immortal. Yes, she is powerful than an average witch. But no, she does not have complete control over Death. She is not above Hades nor is she below. He's a god bound by the laws in the Greek Pantheon whereas Harriet is an immortal who does not have any rules governing her.**

 **Furthermore, it also depends on how you define the title of 'Mistress of Death'. Harriet doesn't have complete control of Death nor can she summon him. She is just an immortal being. A young one in comparison to the Gods and Goddesses who have been around for thousands of years. Hades doesn't outrank Harriet at all. He is one who's barely worshipped but if you take into account all the counterparts of him in the other pantheons, it differs. According to JK Rowling, the true master of death is the one who accepts death is inevitable and that there are other things far worse and that the title of Master of Death doesn't entail immortality. Although I used a mixture of that in my other story, for this one I decided not to purely because I wanted Harriet to be immortal for the sake of the story. But what I'm thinking is that there has to be a price with immortality and I decided it would be duty, which is quite important for the Greeks gods and goddesses, no important for all gods and goddesses regardless of their pantheon.**

 **So hopefully that clears things up.**

 **I apologise for the delay of this chapter but to make it up, this chapter is 3279 words long! That's my longest so far.**

 **But moving on, next chapter should be out in a couple of weeks.**

 **Remember to review and feel free to suggest anything and please do point out any mistakes.**


End file.
